I knew
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Angel of Fire SG1.


**I knew**

**Aut****eur****: Angel of fire SG1**

Traducteur: Aybarra

Rating: Q... pendant que nous sommes à choisir une lettre au hasard pour le rating, j'ai choisi "Q"... eh bien en fait, Ben a choisi Q... donc cette fic est Q (ou nous pourrions l'appeler PG)

Spoilers: Chimera – Threads  
Pairings: Sam/Pete, Sam/Jack  
Saison: 8, je crois

**Note de l'auteur**: Bon, qui diable peut me dire d'où vient cette histoire...

Disclaimer**: **_I don't own Stargate SG-1 or its character, unfortunately…_

Note du traducteur: jolie fic racontée du point de vue de... Pete. Eh oui, tout arrive... lol.

Un grand merci à Sam-star, Bibiche et Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

_**I Knew**_

J'ai toujours su. A l'instant où je l'ai entendue prononcer son nom, pas _'Jack'_, mais _'mon Colonel'_, j'ai su. Elle avait parlé de lui différemment des autres, comme s'il signifiait davantage pour elle. J'avais prétendu que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que j'imaginais des choses. Qui qu'il soit, il ne signifiait rien pour moi, il ne faisait pas partie de ma vie, il n'était qu'une partie de sa vie à elle, et seulement de manière limitée, comme un supérieur pouvait l'être.

_Pourtant je savais._

Et puis je l'avais rencontré en personne. Un coup d'œil dans ses yeux et j'avais tout vu : la jalousie, la douleur, l'avertissement, l'amour... mais je me disais à moi-même que je n'avais jamais vu cela dans ses yeux à elle. Pour une raison ou une autre, je n'avais pas remarqué sa façon à elle de le regarder, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle évitait de le faire en ma présence. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais refoulé le souvenir de ses yeux, sa façon à elle de le regarder et sa façon à lui de la regarder.

J'ai longtemps gardé mes distances, nous vivions assez loin l'un de l'autre pour que notre relation ne soit pas trop sérieuse. Mais un soir j'ai réalisé : j'ai réalisé que j'étais tombé amoureux de Samantha Carter. Je ne voulais pas vivre à Denver, je voulais être à Colorado Springs, près d'elle. J'étais allé au travail le lendemain matin, et j'avais rempli le formulaire pour une demande de mutation.

_Pourtant je savais..._

L'avertissement suivant vint après ma demande en mariage. D'accord, cela avait été une idée stupide, bien trop rapide. Mais je crois que c'était le pourquoi de la chose. Je voulais être sûr de savoir si c'était moi, ou si c'était lui. J'ai attendu deux semaines pour qu'elle prenne sa décision. J'aurais dû arrêter les frais à ce moment-là, j'aurais dû la repousser, sachant que ça n'allait pas marcher, mais j'ai continué, continué malgré tout...

_Pourtant je savais..._

Elle avait été si heureuse quand elle avait dit oui que j'avais presque tout oublié. Ce n'est qu'à la fête de fiançailles que tout cela a refait surface. Il était là. Lui, Daniel et Teal'c. Daniel et Teal'c ont été assez sympathiques, ils ont discuté, posé des questions, presque comme des frères protecteurs. Mais Jack est resté assis seul, dans un coin, avec sa bière et avait observé. Il avait observé, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il était heureux pour elle, mais à l'intérieur, il avait mal, je pouvais le voir.

Il partit tôt.

Ce fut alors que je vis la même expression dans ses yeux à elle. Celle que j'avais vue tant de mois plus tôt dans ceux de Jack. L'expression d'une perte totale et absolue alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner, comprenant pour la première fois, visiblement, ce qui se passait vraiment.

_Alors je sus vraiment._

Pourtant pour quelque raison stupide, je suis resté. Je suis resté silencieux, dans l'espoir que peut-être, juste peut-être, elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Cela avait été stupide, totalement stupide de ma part de rester. Si j'avais tenu à elle moitié autant que je le pensais, alors j'aurais dû la laisser partir, j'aurais dû lui dire qu'il était le seul qui pouvait la rendre heureuse. Mais la partie égoïste en moi n'avait pas voulu la laisser partir...

_Je n'avais pas voulu m'avouer à moi-même que je savais._

Plus le mariage approchait, plus elle se repliait sur elle-même. La Sam dont j'étais tombé amoureux s'était retranchée dans sa coquille. Je ne voyais plus cette femme, à la place je voyais une femme calme, sérieuse, qui riait encore à mes blagues, qui souriait encore pendant les dîners, mais elle n'était pas là, pas vraiment. Intérieurement, elle s'effaçait, loin de moi, loin de tout le monde.

Elle m'emmena voir son père, au SGC, excusez du peu. Je m'étais totalement ridiculisé. Il n'avait pas été impressionné, je pouvais le dire. Je pouvais dire qu'elle n'avait pas été impressionnée non plus.

Cela m'a fait mal, de m'être ridiculisé ainsi. Je voulais m'enfoncer dans un trou et y mourir d'embarras. Mais à la place, je suis sorti et j'ai acheté une maison. Une maison ? Quelle idée stupide cela avait été.

_Je sus à cet instant que ça n'allait pas marcher..._

Mais j'ai pourtant cherché cette maison dans tout Colorado Springs, aussi fidèle que possible de celle qu'elle m'avait décrite comme étant la maison de ses rêves. Puis elle avait oublié de me retrouver chez le fleuriste, pour aller au travail. Et pas le travail dans le genre 'sauver la planète', oh non, elle était allée au travail pour m'éviter.

_Je sus alors que c'était fini._

Mais j'avais un dernier atout dans ma manche : je l'ai emmenée voir la maison, je la lui ai montré. Elle n'avait pas été impressionnée... non, ce n'était pas le mot... une expression de peur était apparue dans ses yeux. La prise de conscience de ce dans quoi elle s'était fourrée. Qu'elle s'engageait avec moi, pas avec lui. Je sus alors qu'elle s'était cachée derrière notre relation, prétendant qu'elle pouvait avoir quelque chose de normal, prétendant qu'il ne signifiait pas tant que ça pour elle.

Mais elle avait eu tort.

Quand elle m'avait appelé et dit que nous devions parler, je savais que c'était fini.

J'avais su à l'instant où je l'ai entendue prononcer son nom...

C'est pourquoi, alors que je me lève, je ne ressens que ma propre stupidité. Que j'avais su tout cela depuis le début, pourtant je n'avais pu arracher de moi cet espoir puéril que, peut-être, elle resterait avec moi. Que, peut-être, il ne signifiait rien pour elle, que je m'imaginais des choses.

Mais j'avais toujours su que ce n'était pas le cas.

Un regard de lui dans ses yeux à elle et je sus qu'il ressentait pour elle ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Et qu'elle ne ressentait pas pour moi.

Je ne vis jamais cette expression dans ses yeux quand elle me regardait, pas une fois en plus d'un an. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, j'aurais dû me réveiller et ouvrir les yeux. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

_Je savais depuis le début et je n'ai rien fait._

Je suis à présent assis au fond d'une église bondée, je la regarde alors qu'elle remonte l'allée et le rejoint à l'autel. Je sais que cela aurait pu être moi, mais au plus profond de moi je m'étais résigné au fait que ça devait être lui, et c'est lui.

Je souris, sachant qu'elle sera heureuse.

Sachant que j'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'elle m'utilisait pour se cacher de ses propres sentiments, que j'aurais dû lui dire de se réveiller et de suivre son cœur.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Et elle a fini par ouvrir les yeux.

J'avais su depuis le début, et maintenant, je sais qu'ils seront heureux ensemble.

Je me lève et m'éclipse hors de l'église, sans qu'elle le remarque.

Je savais.

ooOoo

_Note__ : un p'tit commentaire ?_

_PS : Je suis sur une sorte de 'trilogie' : il reste donc encore deux fics racontées du point de vue de Pete..._


End file.
